


A to Z of Her and Him

by Deep Blue (eleamaya)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/Deep%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 fanficmini yang dibuat berdasarkan 26 prompt yang disusun secara alfabetis. Semua tentang Aerith dan Zack dari awal hingga akhir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A to Z of Her and Him

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelum mulai, aku mau jujur dulu klo aku ga pernah maen game Final Fantasy manapun. Sebenarnya waktu ku masih kelas 3 SD (th 1997) gitu aku tau game ini dari tetanggaku. Aku sering maen ke rumahnya karena ga punya Nitendo maupun Sega. Tapi karena aku ga ngerti maenin RPG (dan males liat adegan panjang dgn dialog-dialog pake huruf Jepang) akhirnya game ini kutinggal dan lebih suka maen game yg ringan-ringan macam adventure, battle, atau puzzle.
> 
> Khusus FF VII ini aku cuma pernah nonton Advent Children dan Last Order dari VCD yg kupinjem dari rental. Dari situ, aku kesengsem ma grafisnya, ceritanya masih blom terlalu ngerti. Trus aku beli majalah khusus FF yg kebetulan bonusnya itu buklet skenario FF VII original, lengkap dgn panduan karakter dan lokasi-lokasinya. Kalau Crisis Core aku cuma ngikuti dari video yg bertebaran di youtube baik cutscenes maupun MV-nya. Jadi, tolong aza ralat dan peringatkan lewat review klo ada yg ngaco dari canon-nya.
> 
> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy are belong to Square Enix

 

 **#1 ANGEL**

Saat Zack menyadari ia terbangun oleh suara lembut, ia lantas menyebut gadis manis yang namanya tak ia ketahui itu dengan sebutan 'malaikat'.

Namun, tidakkah ia justru menyadari bahwa dirinya yang terjatuh dari atap gereja itulah malaikat sesungguhnya bagi gadis itu?

.

.

 **#2** **BLUE**

Aerith terpana seketika saat menelusuri bongkahan kedua mata biru Zack. Mata itu seolah menenggelamkannya. Padahal ia tahu biru adalah warna yang dibencinya, mengingatkannya pada warna langit yang ia takutkan.

Tanpa alasan yang masuk akal, tentu saja.

Dan pemilik mata itu kemudian menjanjikannya akan keindahan sebuah ruang maha luas tak terbendung yang selalu menaungi segala kehidupan di bawahnya tersebut.

.

.

 **#3 CLOUD**

Ada misteri yang dibawa pemuda itu. Caranya jatuh ke gerejanya, pakaiannya, pedangnya; semuanya terasa sama. Dan mata birunya bagaikan awan mendung yang seolah menghalangi Aerith menerobos masuk ke dalam ingatannya yang tersembunyi.

Memori terakhir akan Zack yang tak kunjung pulang ke sisinya.

.

.

 **#4 DATING**

Mereka hanya berkencan beberapa kali. Bahkan yang pertama itu tak termasuk hitungan bagi sang gadis. Zack terlalu sibuk karena misi dan saat ia senggang pun bukan perkara mudah baginya mengajak Aerith berkencan dengan segala bujuk rayu gombal ala kadarnya.

Namun, jangan sangka bahwa betapa kecilnya jumlah tersebut belum sanggup membuat cinta mereka mekar selayaknya bunga.

.

.

 **#5 ETERNITY**

Harapan mereka berdua adalah selalu bersama. Lebih lama lagi. Tanpa ada misi yang memisahkan.

Namun, takdir tak selamanya kejam. Meski tak terduga bahwa bukan ini yang mereka maksud, bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan kematian hadir di saat mereka masih mempunyai banyak harapan dan impian di atas Planet; inilah yang terbaik.

Bersatu di dalam alam keabadian.

.

.

 **#6 FLOWER**

Aha, ia begitu romantis. Memberi ide untuk menimbun pundi-pundi uang dalam dompet kekasihnya.

Sampai Zack kemudian bingung dari mana ia sendiri akan memberinya sebuket bunga sementara gadis itu telah memiliki segerobak.

"Berapa jam kau akan menjualnya?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Hmm, tergantung. Aku bisa berkeliling Sektor 5-7 dalam empat jam."

Zack pun melengos. Tapi kemudian ia terbesit ide. "Hari ini kubeli semua."

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar pekerjaanmu langsung selesai dan kita bisa menghabiskan empat jam dengan berkencan," ujarnya bersemangat.

Bilang saja kau ingin menemaninya berjualan selama empat jam, Zack.

.

.

 **#7 GRAVE**

Zack mungkin tak pernah memasuki gereja Aerith lagi untuk menemuinya. Tapi kini, sebagaimana Buster Sword tertancap di bawah lubang yang ia buat, ia seolah terus berada di sana selamanya.

Aerith mungkin tak pernah tahu dan berziarah ke tempat terakhir Zack menghembuskan napas. Tapi kini, sebagaimana bunga-bunga miliknya tumbuh dan mekar dengan baik di atasnya, ia seolah terus merawatnya di sana selamanya.

.

.

 **#8 HERO**

Seorang pahlawan akan terus merangkul mimpinya sampai dapat.

Seorang pahlawan tak akan pernah lari dari tugasnya.

Seorang pahlawan tak akan pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terluka.

Seorang pahlawan tak pernah gentar menghadapi banyak musuh di hadapannya.

Namun...

Seorang pahlawan juga tak akan pernah membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Aerith kalau kau bertemu dengannya ya? Hei, apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang pahlawan?"

.

.

 **#9 IMPOSSIBLE**

Tidak ada satu pun misi yang mustahil bagi seorang SOLDIER kelas satu sepertinya. Selama ini, ia selalu berhasil melewatinya.

Ah, kecuali misi untuk menepati janjinya pada seorang gadis penjual bunga.

.

.

 **#10 JIFFY**

Begitulah Zack, selalu berkata ia akan kembali berdiri di hadapan Aerith dalam sekejap mata, tanpa membuat Aerith merasa ia pernah pergi.

Memang benar. Selama ini yang terjadi demikian adanya.

Termasuk ingin sekejap mata setelah ia membaca surat terakhirnya, mengabaikan semua kenekatan yang ada.

.

.

 **#11 KISS**

Ayolah, Aerith. Pertama kali mendengar ajakan kencan saja kau anggap konyol. Lantas bagaimana dengan yang ini?

"Kalau kedua puluh tiga permintaanmu sudah kupenuhi. Aku akan minta gantinya."

"Kau tak tulus, Zack bodoh."

"Hei, dua puluh tiga hanya diganti satu. Itu masih tak sebanding bukan?"

"Baiklah, Zack Sayang. Apa maumu? Aku sudah bosan loh dengan ajakan kencanmu."

"Bukan. Satu ciuman saja. Boleh kan, Aerith-ku manis?"

Dan gadis itu pun tersipu.

.

.

 **#12 LETTERS**

Ia bukannya sudah lelah. Ia bukannya sudah tanpa harapan. Aerith justru yakin bahwa suratnya yang kedelapan puluh sembilan tersebut akan sampai di tangan Zack. Karena itulah kali ini tidak lewat Tseng sebagai perantara. Percaya bahwa sang SODLIER pasti akan menerimanya dan membalasnya.

Ya, permohonannya itu telah terkabul.

Sayangnya, tanpa ia pernah tahu karena balasannya tersebut terhenti di tengah jalan.

.

.

 **#13 MISSION**

Kadang, misinya hanya beberapa jam. Kadang, misinya bisa sampai satu minggu. Namun, Aerith selalu pengertian dan tidak pernah meragukannya karena Zack selalu kembali.

Meski demikian, terbenak dalam hati Aerith bahwa jika SOLDIER maniak itu terus-terusan meninggalkannya untuk sebuah misi, suatu saat ia mungkin tak akan pernah pulang.

.

.

 **#14 NEAR**

Ia merasakan tujuannya sudah begitu dekat di belakangnya. Namun, dirinya yang terbaring lemah itu tak bisa mendongak. Memang lebih baik ia tak usah melihat betapa kota itu terang benderang hendak menyambutnya di bawah tebing sana, bahwa kalaupun memang nyawanya harus berakhir, setidaknya tanpa membiarkan kecemasan tetap menggelayuti pikiran gadisnya tanpa kepastian.

Ya, sudah sedekat ini bahkan tanpa bisa mengucapkan "selamat tinggal" padanya.

.

.

 **#15 OUTFIT**

Ternyata bukan hanya pita pemberiannya saja, Zack memang suka gadis manis yang mengenakan atribut serba pink. Dan ia menyuruh Aerith memenuhinya untuk kencan-kencan berikutnya sekembalinya dari Nibelheim.

Terdangar seperti paksaan, eh?

Namun, meskipun Aerith tahu Zack tak akan bisa melihatnya dengan pakaian pink itu; hatinya terus berkencan dengannya. Ia tak akan pernah menanggalkan atributnya tersebut.

Sampai mereka akhirnya dapat bertemu di dalam Lifestream.

.

.

 **#16 PROMISE**

Berapa banyak janji yang sudah mereka buat?

Janji Zack untuk memperlihatkan langit pada Aerith.

Janji Aerith untuk memperlihatkan baju pink-nya pada Zack.

Janji mereka untuk berkencan di Gold Saucer selepas misi ini.

Janji untuk kembali. Janji untuk bertemu. Janji untuk bersama.

Akankah terpenuhi?

.

.

 **#17 QUALM**

Belum pernah Aerith merasa secemas ini. Terakhir Zack mengatakan ia akan baik-baik saja, ia pulang dengan kaki terkilir. Dan bukan hal itu yang ia cemaskan. Kalau saja hal itu bisa membuat Zack jera, mungkin ia akan melupakan misi bodohnya dan lebih memilih berada di samping Aerith.

Tapi kali ini lain.

Hujan itu terasa pertanda dari Planet. Seolah tetesannya yang masuk dari lubang kenangan itu menyentuh pundaknya untuk beranjak, membuatnya tidak hanya memohon ataupun berharap seperti biasanya.

Ia berdoa dengan khidmat.

.

.

 **#18 RIBBON**

Siapa sangka bahwa Zack pun ternyata mengenakan pita pink?

"Heeeh, kau seenaknya menyuruhku mengenakan atribut pink. Kau juga harus melakukannya," tantang Aerith.

"Benar begitu? Baik. Seorang SOLDIER tak akan mengelak dari tantangan," jawab Zack percaya diri.

Dan ia pun mengikat sebuah pita pink di pahanya, tertutup celana hitamnya. Curang bukan?

.

.

 **#19 SKY**

Bunga-bunga lebih menyukai langit, membuatnya tumbuh subur terkena sinar matahari dan hujan yang turun mengairinya.

Itu bukan alasan sebenarnya Aerith membiarkan langit-langit gerejanya tetap terbuka.

Ada langit di sana.

Langit yang ditembus Zack, menembus hatinya yang takut sebelumnya.

Langit yang selalu mengingatkan Aerith pada mata birunya, sosoknya.

.

.

 **#20 TELEPHONE**

Zack tidak suka mendapat panggilan telepon di saat yang penting. Itu adalah saat ia tengah berkencan dengan Aerith, semenit pun terasa mengganggu acaranya apalagi jika sampai harus mendadak meninggalkannya karena sebuah panggilan misi.

Namun di saat penting lain seperti tengah menjamu 'tamu' sekalipun, ia bahagia mengangkat telepon. Karena suara dukungan Aerith di seberang sana meski mungkin tak sampai semenit percakapan, sanggup meneduhkan hatinya untuk memulai aksi.

.

.

 **#21 UNDYING**

Di dalam sekaratnya; napas boleh berhenti, jantung boleh tak berdetak, raga boleh terlepas.

Tapi cintanya pada Aerith tak akan pernah ikut mati.

.

.

 **#22 VOICE**

Ada banyak suara yang bisa didengar oleh Aerith. Suara orang-orang yang berisik dari kota yang terpolusi kadang mengalahkan suara Planet. Terlalu banyak yang disebutkan hingga ia tidak menemukan kata-kata.

Namun pada hari itu, ia mendengar sebuah suara familiar yang memanggilnya. Suara itu bergetar di hatinya. Hanya satu suara. Hanya satu kata.

"Aerith..."

Nama itu disebut oleh seorang SOLDIER yang terkapar berkubang darah beberapa mil darinya.

.

.

 **#23 WISH**

Sebenarnya permintaannya tidak banyak. Hanya dua puluh tiga. Namun ia berbaik hati agar Zack tak kesusahan memenuhinya. Karena semuanya sudah terangkum dalam satu.

Aerith hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Zack.

.

.

 **#24 X-TRAORDINARY**

Zack terpesona dengan keceriaan Aerith. Kontras dengan jalan hidup yang pernah ia alami saat ini. Bahwa sebagai seorang Cetra terakhir, ia tak pernah bebas dari kejaran Shin-Ra bahkan sejak ia lahir.

Aerith terpesona dengan kehangatan Zack. Kontras dengan pekerjaan yang tengah ia jalani saat ini. Bahwa sebagai seorang SOLDIER kelas satu, ia selalu berurusan dengan kekerasan dan kekuatan yang seharusnya menakutkan.

Mereka yang begitu optimis dalam menikmati hidup ini berani berkorban untuk kelangsungan sahabat-sahabat yang mereka sayangi.

Orang-orang yang luar biasa bukan?

.

.

 **#25 YEARNING**

Hasrat kerinduan itu tak dapat dipendam.

Belum semenit, Zack sudah memikirkannya. Belum sejam, Zack sudah ingin memberi kejutan padanya.

Baru sehari, Aerith sudah menelepon. Baru sebulan, Aerith sudah mengirim surat pertamanya.

Dan sampai akhirnya empat tahun lebih berlalu, mereka belum juga bisa berjumpa.

.

.

 **#26 ZIGZAG**

Jalan cinta mereka sebenarnya lurus-lurus saja.

Pertemuan pertama langsung bersambut kencan. Pertemuan kedua sudah berujung kehangatan pelukan. Pertemuan ketiga sudah penuh perlindungan. Pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya pun demikian, selalu berakhir manis.

Namun, sesungguhnya cinta mereka penuh dengan liku-liku terjal.

Bertemu. Berpisah. Janji. Penantian. Perjuangan untuk kembali. Pengorbanan.

Itu semua bukan hal yang mudah dihadapi oleh mereka yang begitu setia sekalipun.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ya, klo bisa di review, sebutkan pula minimal 3 huruf yg paling kalian suka ya^^.


End file.
